


A Routine Check-Up

by Anonymous (VeryAnonymousAuthor)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/Anonymous
Summary: Fujimaru Ritsuka undergoes a routine health check-up conducted by head nurse Florence Nightingale, but finds that it is a bit more in-depth than he had anticipated.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Florence Nightingale | Berserker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Routine Check-Up

“Take a deep breath and calm yourself down. Stop shaking.”

“R-right…”

I do as I’m told and attempt to steady my breathing. The woman in front of me is holding my arm in a grip with strength not unlike the maws of a crocodile, preventing me from moving it. , Then, carefully, with precision that would make even the most skilled of surgeons jealous, she smoothly and swiftly pricks me with a thin hypodermic needle and injects me with some sort of vaccine.

“Ow…”

“I refuse to believe that that was in any way painful, Master.”

The woman is Florence Nightingale, one of my Servants and far and away the most skilled nurse at Chaldea. It came as no surprise to anyone when she took on the role of head nurse - rather forcefully, I might add – and began overseeing my health and safety whenever I’m not out and about.

“I’m just no good with needles, that’s all.”

“Phobias are irrational. If you have any more of them, you ought to rid yourself of them.”

She cleans off the needle while talking in her usual, monotone voice. The entire room is kept in pristine condition, almost to the point of obsessiveness.

… Scratch that, it’s way past the point of obsessiveness. You could lick literally any surface in the room and it’d probably just clean off your tongue. Not that Nightingale would ever allow that.

After finishing cleaning her equipment, she neatly puts it all away in the appropriate drawers. So far today, I’ve been made to perform various exercises while having my heart rate monitored, been made to undergo a series of tests regarding my levels of strength and fitness, and, of course, been given yet another vaccine. I have no clue what it’s for, but Nightingale continues to assure me that all of the vaccines I’ve been given – eight, so far – are absolutely necessary, and I’ve got no reason to doubt her.

“So…” I say, as I prepare to leave the room. “I take it we’re done for the day, head nurse?”

She grabs me by the shoulder and forces me to sit back down on the bench I had just risen from.

“We are not.”

I’m a bit perplexed as to what else could need doing, but her following question immediately clears that up.

“Master, are you sexually active at all?”

Ah. This is… not the kind of thing I’d really like to talk about, but I guess it makes sense for a nurse to ask that sort of question.

“I, uh…”

“Yes?”

“N-no, I’m not.”

“Hmm.”

She frowns slightly at my response, though not enough that one would notice it unless they’d spent a lot of time with her. As always, her face barely shows any emotion. Her devotion to professionalism is admirable, but it does make it somewhat difficult to talk with her.

“That won’t do.” She states, very bluntly. “You need alleviate your urges so you can focus during your field operations.”

“Can’t I just-“

“Masturbation is insufficient.” As she continues the awkward conversation, she jots down a few notes on a clipboard. “Furthermore, you need to be able to properly transfer your magical energy to your Servants in case of emergency. You cannot always rely on Chaldea to handle that for you.”

My face must be glowing red by how hard I’m blushing after being called out so bluntly. Of course, I already know that being a Master usually entails some sort of transferal of magical energy to one’s Servant, and I also know that having the Servant in question ingest the Master’s semen is a particularly efficient way of going about it, but something about that just rubs me the wrong way.

“I know, I know, but that sort of thing should be done with someone you love, you know? I don’t really-“

I cut myself short once I notice her gaze. She’s glaring at me something fierce, with her red eyes giving off an icy glare that seems particularly unenthused with my comment.

“Your thoughts on the matter are unnecessary, Master. It is a matter of fact that your lack of experience with the other sex could prove hazardous to you. As such…”

She finishes writing notes on her clipboard and puts it down, after which she walks up to me and stares at me from above.

“I shall provide you with the experience you require.”

…

“H-huh?”

Before I can fully register what’s going on, she sits down next to me the bed and reaches for my crotch. I try to grab her arm, but my meager strength does nothing to halt her movements. She grabs a hold of my zipper and pulls it down, and then quickly pulls off both my pants and my briefs in one motion, almost pulling me off the bed as well.

Still in shock at the drastic direction the check-up has gone in, I nonetheless attempt to cover myself with my hands. I’m just about to ask what on earth Nightingale thinks she’s doing, but the instant I open my mouth, she moves in and presses her lips against mine. As she holds my head in place with her free hand, she forcefully moves her tongue into my mouth and begins coiling it around mine. The feeling of her soft lips against my own, the sensation of her tongue ravishing my mouth, the taste of her saliva mixing with my own… It’s all too much for me to handle. Yet, during all of it, she still coldly stares directly into my eyes. The contrast between her actions and her demeanor only further enhances the effect, and, against my will, my member rises to action.

And yet, she doesn’t stop. The wet noises that escape from our mouths fill the room alongside my ragged breaths, which are cut short by her almost instantly covering my mouth as soon as I move to take a breath. While staring at me from such an uncomfortable distance, she continues to move her tongue around mine, reaching as far into my mouth as she can get it. By the time she finally finishes, I’ve almost passed out, and I fall backwards onto the bed and start gasping for air. In stark contrast, Nightingale continues to speak calmly.

“In order to begin the training, an erection is obviously required. Therefore, I kissed you to stimulate such a reaction. I trust you have no complaints with this course of action?”

My mind is a mess. I can’t even begin to process what she’s saying, and even if I could, I’m too busy trying to get some air in my lungs to speak.

“No objections? Noted. Moving on.”

She reaches for my erect member with a hand, still clad in a white glove. She grips the shaft of it and begins to gently move her hand up and down.

“This is referred to as a hand job. It is similar to masturbation, although the feeling of having someone else touch your penis is said to feel far different compared to touching it yourself. Please let me know if you have any issues with my technique.”

I don’t. This feels incredible, and, just as she said, nothing like when I do it myself. The fabric of her gloves feels smooth against the skin, and her precise, machine-like movements make it feel even more foreign and unfamiliar. Just as I start to get used to the sensation, she suddenly stops.

“That reminds me, Master: how shall I refer to your penis? As I understand it, most men have a preference of some kind. Please tell me yours.”

What? I never gave that any thought. I don’t really care at all. I just want her to continue stroking my…

“… cock.”

“Cock it is. I will now resume stroking your cock, Master.”

As soon as she’s said so, she begins moving her hand again, this time faster than before. Up and down, gripping the shaft just tightly enough as to not be painful. She then uses her free hand to caress the head, rubbing it against her palm in circular motions and gently touching the sides with her fingers. All of these news sensations overload my brain and leave me unable to think, and I simply lay on the bed and moan in pleasure.

“It would seem you are getting close to ejaculating. I cannot allow you to stain the floor, so allow me to contain your semen like this.”

She pulls on the cuffs of one of her gloves and slides my penis inside, and then rubs it against her bare skin on one side and the fabric on the other. Her skin somehow feels even smoother than the fabric, and I almost feel guilty for staining it, but I can’t contain it. While making no attempt to stifle my voice, I cum inside of her glove while she caresses my cock. True to her word, she doesn’t allow even a drop to spill out, and she carefully ensures that every last bit of cum is inside the glove as she slides it off my member, which is still twitching in pleasure. She gets up from the bed and starts walking over to her equipment. There, she finds a small petri dish and scrapes out the semen stored in the glove.

“Was that your first ejaculation caused by a person other than yourself, Master?”

I manage to mutter a single “yes” as I lie there, pants below my ankles and cock out in the open.

“As expected.”

She grabs the clipboard she put down earlier and juts down another quick note.

“This amount of semen is insufficient for a proper transferal of magical energy.” She states. “We will now proceed with fellatio, otherwise known as a blow job.”

“W-we’re not done yet!?”

As great as it sounds, I don’t think my body can take much more of this. I’ve just been wrung dry, and I haven’t even had five minutes to rest up!

…

But then, why is my cock still hard!?

I look over at Nightingale, who has just finished storing the sample of my semen and has now turned her attention back to me.

“I have taken measures to ensure that we will be able to get through our entire curriculum this evening. Disaster could strike at any moment, so the faster we can finish providing you with adequate experience, the better.”

“What do you mean? What measure-“

At that moment, I realize just what the point of the vaccine she gave me earlier was.

“But then, after fella-“

She cuts me off. “There is still much more to teach you, Master.” Her icy glare is equal parts scary and arousing. “I would advice taking the day off tomorrow. You will likely require rest.”

I gulp in anticipation of what comes next, as she walks towards me and then kneels in front me, her head now right next to my erect cock. At first, she just blows on it a bit, which sends shivers down my spine. Then, she gently licks it once, from the base of the shaft all the way to the top, after which she kisses the head. She goes on to lick the head with the tip of her tongue, just barely making contact with it, and then licking just underneath the head. The feeling of her wet tongue against my cock is exquisite. It leaves me craving more, impatiently waiting for what comes next as she keeps me on the brink of cumming once more. Finally, after about a minute of teasing me like this, she raises herself up slightly and pushes her soft lips against the head, slowly letting it enter her mouth.

Being inside of her like this is utter bliss, and she goes on to caress the head with her tongue, coiling around it, coating it with her spit. She keeps both of her hands on my thighs, preventing me from thrusting, and forces my cock to experience her mouth at her pace. After the tongue comes rubbing against her cheek from the inside, while she stares up at me from beneath. The noises of her sucking on my cock should sound strange coming from such an apathetic face, but it just makes me even harder. Nightingale needs to look like this. That’s who she is. This isn’t something she’s doing because she wants to make me feel good. She’s doing it because she legitimately thinks it’s in my best interest. That cold, yet caring, aspect of hers only serves to make me that much more aroused, and I struggle to keep myself from cumming already.

After rubbing my cock against the cheek, she raises her head slightly and then moves her entire head down towards my crotch, slowly letting my cock enter her throat. My cock is forced to bend slightly downwards to accommodate the passage, but that small bit of discomfort is a small price to pay for the sheer pleasure her throat provides. The tightness of it, the warmth of it, and her tongue now twirling around my shaft… it feels unbearably good. Every time she draws breath, her throat twitches slightly, and the air brushes past my cock. By the time she’s taken the entire thing inside, I can’t hold on any longer, and I cum straight down her throat. Naturally, her expression doesn’t change in the slightest, and once I’m done, she carefully moves her head back while licking my cock to ensure that no semen is wasted. After getting my cock out of her mouth, she licks her lips quickly and goes back to jotting down notes on her clipboard. The pleasure of the whole thing has left me practically paralyzed, and I can barely feel my legs.

“This was a direct injection of magical energy. Methods such as this are very efficient for quickly restoring the strength of a Servant.”

Nightingale still speaks as though this is a common check-up.

“Master, I would recommend being more proactive in any such future situations. I doubt Ms. Kyrielight would be able to replicate what I just did on her own, so you would likely have to force your cock down her throat by yourself.”

I don’t have the energy to point out that I probably wouldn’t be able to do that to Mash, so I just rest while I still can. My cock is still erect, against my wishes, and I know Nightingale still has more in store for me, so I just try to regain as much of my stamina as I can.

“For now,” she continues “I require that you fully undress yourself. I will be back in a moment. Do not attempt to leave. I will drag you back by force if need be.”

Having said her piece, Nightingale then enters an adjacent storage room, leaving me by my lonesome. I figure there’s little chance of me actually getting out of this, so I do as I’m told and remove the remainder of my clothes and sit back down on the bed. It’s more than a little embarrassing to be completely nude in the middle of what may as well be a hospital room, but I’ve got no choice but to swallow my pride and bear it. My member is still fully erect, indicating that, unlike me, it still wants to go on. I briefly consider if this is actually safe, but before long, the door to the storage room swings open, and out comes…

“N-nurse!?”

Nightingale has changed into a different outfit. One I haven’t seen before, and certainly not one I would expect any nurse to wear, much less one as serious and dedicated to her craft as Nightingale.

What she’s wearing would barely qualify as fetish gear. Long, purple, latex boots with high heels and a pink stripe running down each side, a purple miniskirt that covers exactly nothing, and a ludicrously tiny top makes no attempt to cover either of her voluptuous breasts, instead opting to conceal only her shoulders and collar. Her white gloves have been replaced with thin, transparent, green ones, and that same material has likewise been fashioned into thigh-highs that barely peek out over her boots, panties that are clearly visible both below and above her miniskirt, and a… bra? It looks more like a micro bikini than underwear, but I suppose it would be a bra. The material clearly shows the skin underneath it, and she may as well have been nude were it not for the fact that she decided to wear another, even skimpier set of underwear on top of the transparent green one. A glossy, purple material has been turned into the tiniest excuse of a bra imaginable, only barely covering her nipples, as well as a single, minuscule rectangular shape, which is placed on top her would-be panties to conceal her slit without leaving any doubt as to its exact location and size. The only thing that might suggest that she is, in fact, a nurse would be her hat and the syringes she carries around her waist.

All of her clothes look as though they are at least one size too small for her, leaving her thigh-highs digging into the flesh on her meaty thighs, causing some of it to spill out from the top, and causing her peerless breasts to push mercilessly against her sorry excuse for a bra. How it hasn’t snapped yet is a miracle that would make even Martha jealous, though I imagine the sight of Nightingale in this outfit would have caused her to pass out long before she were to notice.

“I took the liberty of changing into a uniform more suited for the occasion. This outfit provides easier access to my genitals and will likely serve to further arouse you.”

As she speaks, she begins to walk towards me, causing her chest to jiggle with each and every step. Impressively, the bra is still holding on by the time she reaches me, and my penis is twitching eagerly in anticipation.

“Unfortunately, I cannot verify that last part at this time, as I have already ensured your continued arousal, so I will ask you directly instead: Master, does this outfit arouse you?”

Hell yeah it does. Seeing Nightingale like this is something I wouldn’t have even dared dreaming of, but even if I had, it would have no doubt paled in comparison to the real thing.

“It, uh, it looks great, Nurse.”

“I did not ask if it looks good. I asked if you find it arousing.”

She’s really gonna make me say it, huh. Alright then.

“… Yes, it does. Very much so.”

“Elaborate.”

“Huh?”

“Elaborate.” She repeats. “How exactly does it make you feel? Be specific.”

She’s looking down on me with her usual icy glare, and it’s clear that she really does expect a properly thought-out answer. I take a moment to put into words how I feel, and then start explaining.

“Well, it… You’re showing a lot of skin, and I think that’s really hot, but you’re still covering your pu- your privates, so-“

“You are free to refer to it as a pussy.”

“… You’re still covering your, uh, pussy and your nipples, so it’s different from just being naked. I don’t really know why, but I think having them just barely covered like that is really exciting. And then there’s how it looks like it’s too tight, like it’s about to snap and reveal everything. That’s also really hot, I think.”

As I awkwardly try to describe how her outfit makes me feel, she jots down yet more notes without taking her eyes off me.

“I see. That explanation is far from sufficient, but it would seem you lack the vocabulary to explain yourself in greater detail. This will be enough for now.”

She puts down her clipboard and once again goes down on her knees.

“I will now envelop your cock between my breasts. This is called a tit fuck, and is a common form of foreplay, as well as an efficient way to bring a man to climax, provided one possesses breasts of adequate size. You may find it hard to replicate this act with some of your other Servants, but it will still be valuable experience when dealing with the majority of them.”

True to her word, Nightingale proceeds to heave both of her colossal jugs onto my crotch, one on each side of my cock. Compared to before, this a much more gentle feeling. While still very pleasurable, it feels more... pleasant, I suppose? The softness and warmth of her tits feel wonderful against my cock, and the sheer size of them makes them completely cover it. For a brief moment, I breathe a sigh of relief and just enjoy this new sensation.

Then she starts moving.

At first, she moves her tits up and down, keeping my member between them at all times. The sensation of skin against skin and of the weight of them repeatedly falling onto the inner parts of my thighs is completely unlike how her hands felt. It’s even smoother and softer, as though my cock is sandwiched between two fleshy pillows, and the way she puts pressure on her tits with her hands lets her massage my cock in an entirely different way, and lets her do it the entire thing at once. Every now and then, the tip of my head pokes out from between her breasts, exposing it to the cold air in the room, which sends a jolt of electricity through it, only to immediately fully envelop it with her tits once more, heating it up again with her body heat.

She then begins to push against her breast a bit harder, almost crushing my cock between them. It feels at once soft and hard, like it’s being gently caressed and thoroughly strangled at the same time. The pain mixes with the immense pleasure and leaves me unable to do anything but moan pathetically and beg Nightingale to be more gentle, which she either does not hear or chooses to ignore.

Finally, she grabs my cock with her hand and forcefully pushes the head against one of her tits, moving it around in small circles and letting the entire head be squished by her flesh. My cock starts to twitch more and more rapidly, and I start to breathe quicker and quicker, in response to which Nightingale forces the head underneath both layers of fabric of her bra, rubbing it directly against her nipple. I can’t hold myself back any longer, and with a last moan, I cum against her nipple while she rubs the shaft of my cock with her hand, making sure every last bit of cum is squeezed out before she removes my cock from underneath her bra. Miraculously, she has once again managed to allow not a single drop of semen to stain the floor, catching it all on her chest and on her hand. She stands back up and, while still staring at me without so much as blinking, licks my cum off her hand and then pushes her bra to the side, revealing her now cum-coated nipple, and then licks that clean too.

“Your magical energy is not transferred properly unless I ingest it in some way. As such, you are to inform your partner when you are about to ejaculate so that they may either cease the tit fuck or transition into fellatio. Wasting your magical energy is not allowed.”

I’m busy trying to catch my breath again, but I manage to mumble out an “I’m sorry”, though I can’t help but feel that the blame here really didn’t lie with me.

“It is no matter, but do not repeat this mistake in the future. Moving on…”

She places a hand on my chest and shoves me onto my back, then positions herself on top of me, her fabric-covered crotch rubbing against my own, fully exposed member.

“We will now proceed to vaginal intercourse, more commonly known as sex.”

I can’t take this anymore. My brain is fried from all the pleasure. My body is completely drained. I can barely move so much as a finger. Even my cock is starting to settle down a bit, though it’s still at half mast, even after cumming three times in quick succession.

“Nurse… Please… Have mercy… I can’t go on.”

“That is of no consequence.” She says, as she begins to move her hips back and forth, grinding her still covered slit against my cock, forcing it back to a full erection. “You need not actively participate. For now, you should simply become accustomed to the sensation of having sex.”

I look around for a way to get out of the situation, but without even being able to lift a hand, I…

That’s it. My hand. I do have one way to force her to stop.

“T-then… By the power of my Command Spell, I order y-GYAAAH!“

Before I can finish giving the order to cease, she immediately grabs a hold of my arm with strength that belies her feminine body. She’s grasping it so hard that it feels like she’s grabbing the bone directly.

“I will not allow you to interrupt the session, Master. It would appear that I will have to amputate your arm to prevent this from happening.”

Her grip tightens even more, and I can damn near hear my own bones crying out in pain.

“This will be painful for a moment, but do not worry: you will likely pass out from the pain, and I can stitch up your arm while are unconscious to prevent you from dying.”

Even while saying something this gruesome and heartless, her expression remains unchanged. She looks at me with the exact same cold, unemotional eyes she had when I entered this room for a routine check-up. I scramble to do something to save my arm, to make her stop.

“W-wait, I’ll stop! I’ll stop! I won’t use a Command Spell, I promise!”

She maintains her grip, but my arm remains attached for now.

“A promise is easily broken. As I said, I will have to prevent you from potentially interrupting the session. Now that you have shown your willingness to use your Command Spells to do just that, I see no other choice but to get rid of them.”

“T-then…” I start. “I’ll just… use them up. Then they can’t be used until they recover, right?”

Nightingale pauses for a moment while staring directly into my eyes.

“… That is acceptable. However, you will repeat after me, and if I suspect that you will attempt to make a command that is in any way different from the command I am ordering you to make, I will not hesitate to remove your entire arm.”

Gulp.

“O-okay, okay, I got it…”

“Then repeat after me: by the power of my Command Spell, I order you…”

“B-by the power of my Command Spell, I order you…”

“Continue the session.”

“… Continue the session.”

A brief sting of pain atop my right hand tells me that the command has been successfully made. Nothing left to do but-

“Two more to go: by the power of m-

“There’s more!? I’ve already told you to continue your session, what more do I need to do!?”

Her grip tightens once more, reminding me that I am in no position to argue.

“As I was saying: by the power of my Command Spell, I order you…”

“… By the power of my Command Spell, I order you…”

“Force me to ejaculate.”

Damnit.

“… Force me to ejaculate.”

Another jolt of pain, another successful command.

“And lastly, by the power of my Command Spell, I order you…”

“By the power of my Command Spell, I order you…

“Wring my cock completely dry.”

“W… W-wring my cock completely dry.”

And with one last sting, my final Command Spell has been used up. Nothing left to do but hope I can make it through the session.

“That will suffice for now. Let us resume.”

Nightingale finally releases her grip on my arm and resumes moving her hips back and forth, grinding against my cock until it is fully erect once more. She then raises herself up and moves her tiny panties out of the way, letting me see her pussy at last. It’s   
completely clean-shaven, which I have no doubt is done for sanitary purposes rather than due to her personal preference, but the sight still entrances me, and I can’t avert my gaze as she slowly spreads herself open with her fingers and gives me a view of the inside. The beautiful shade of pink, almost matching her hair, is not what I would have expected of a woman of her age, but I suppose it makes sense when I think about how Servants are always summoned in their prime. Looking at the beautiful yet terrifying nurse above me, I can only agree that this must indeed be a woman’s prime.

Wordlessly, she begins to lower herself down onto my cock, taking my member inside of her pussy. The tightness of the entrance and the fleshy walls inside of her feel like a vice around my cock, but the pleasure is almost indescribable. It feels like I’m being devoured by her, like she’s pulling me in, and her pussy reacts to every movement I make, no matter how small. The squirming and twitching of my cock causes her pussy to respond in kind, and once she’s fully embraced me, her meaty ass now touching my thighs, she begins to ride me, moving up and down in quick succession. It feels as though my cock is being torn off, and every time she raises herself up, she pulls me part of the way up with her, and when she comes back down, her ass claps against my thighs, and the entire bed shakes. There is no gentleness, no kindness. She moves like a machine designed specifically to wring out every last drop of cum in my body, and within moments, she has accomplished her task. I empty my balls inside of her, shooting directly into her pussy while panting and moaning. I expect to get a moment of rest after having just cum.

I am wrong.

Without stopping for a second or even acknowledging that I’ve cum, she begins moving her hips left and right, back and forth, while still riding me. My cock is forced against each nook and cranny of her pussy, almost crushed and bent inside of her, all while still feeling the effects of having cum once already.

“Nurse, p-please, let me… let me rest, j-just for a secoaanghh!”

She doesn’t even acknowledge my pleas and continues to viciously and mercilessly wring my cock. Using every last ounce of strength I can manage to gather, I try to raise my hands to stop her, but she grabs both of my wrists and leans in over me, forcing my arms down against the bed. With her face now barely an inch away from mine, she looks deeply into my eyes as I writhe and squirm to escape while panting and moaning pathetically. She then raises her hips slightly and slams her lower body down onto mine with almost enough force to break my pelvis. She then immediately raises her hips and repeats the process, over and over again. I cry out in both pain and pleasure, but she still just stares into my eyes as she forces herself onto me repeatedly. I’m once again forced to cum inside of her, but she still doesn’t stop and continues her assault. In no time, I’m forced to cum for a third time, after which she finally, finally, stops moving.

I can’t feel my legs.

I can’t move my body.

I can’t even think.

I just lie there, with her on top of me, completely drained. I’m filled with relief that it’s finally over. I want to tell myself that I can finally rest, but for some reason, I still feel uneasy. But, at least, my erection has finally subsided entirely. My cock is as flaccid as it’s ever been. As soon as I see that, however, Nightingale points it out as well.

“You have lost your erection.”

“Yeah… I have…”

I barely manage to reply, speaking between ragged breaths. I finally begin to calm down, but Nightingale’s next words send a shiver down my spine.

“That will not do.”

“… What?”

Nightingale leans back slightly and reaches down behind her back, down towards my crotch. At first, I think she wants to massage my balls, but all of a sudden, something…

“Hiiii!”

… enters inside of me.

“Wh-what’re you doiiiiii! Aaaah!”

My panicked words are interrupted as Nightingale moves a finger around inside of me while gazing intently at me. She then bends her finger slightly, which causes lightning to run through my entire body. Before I even realize it, my cock is fully erect once more.

Nightingale removes her finger and raises her hips once more.

“Now we can resume.”

She then lowers herself onto me again and the process repeats. She mercilessly and without pause rides me, the wet noises of my cock desperately trying to keep itself from being milked dry creating a cacophony with my anguished screams and the creaking of the bed. As expected, I can barely last a second before my cum starts to coat the entrance to her womb. Afterwards, she raises herself up again and moves to finger me once more.

“Please, enough! I beg you, Nurse! Please!”

I cry out, but she ignores me and once more reaches inside of my ass and forces me to become erect via my prostate yet another time.

“P-please…” I beg. “It hurts… It doesn’t feel good anymore.”

“Ejaculating is mandatory.” Nightingale responds. “Pleasure is optional.”

She resumes riding me as I lie motionlessly on the bed, begging for it to be over.

“Would Sessyoin give you a chance to rest?” Nightingale enquires while forcing another serving of cum out of me. “Would Medb?” And one more. “Would Kiyohime?” And one more.

“No, they would not. And so, you must be prepared to ejaculate repeatedly and without pause. If your body is not equipped to handle this level of stress, it could impact your performance in the field, and that would be inexcusable.”

Nightingale continues to speak calmly as she rides me, continuing to drain my cock. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve cum by now. I wonder how I’m even conscious, but I imagine that’s another effect of the vaccine from earlier.

“This will suffice for now,” she continues “but we will resume once you have regained your strength. Rest for now.”

At last, she gets up from the bed and heads for the door.

“I will inform Ms. Kyrielight that you are resting here and are not to be disturbed.” She then opens door and, just before leaving, speaks one final time. “Good work today, Master.”

I don’t even see the door close before I black out. Chaldea has many scary people – serial killers, monsters, even deities – but somehow nothing scares me more than Nightingale does.


End file.
